User blog:Tybaltcapulet/Halloween Special Rematch: Death (Sleepy Hollow) vs Jason Vorhees (Friday the 13th)
Welcome ladies and gentleman to my first (unoriginal) Halloween special ! Today we will be pitting two silent merchants of death who have slaughtered many. Jason Vorhees, '''the menace of Crystal Lake who strikes both literally and figuratively strikes fear into people's hearts with his machete! Death, one of the famed Four Horseman of Apocalypse whose axe leads Moloch's charge to invade the world! Prepare yourselves, these "men" as they are called both have inhuman endurance and durability, but only one can become...'''The Deadliest Halloween Warrior! Death (Sleepy Hollow) Death is one of the four riders of the Apocalypse who is a servant of the demonic entity, Moloch. In a former life, Death served as a Hessian soldier of the American Revolution in Moloch's original plan. However, his efforts are hindered when he is decapitated by Ichabod Crane, an American spy in the Continental Army. As they both begin to bleed out to death, Ichabod's wife Catrina places a spell on the two that binds the their lives together. When Moloch resurrects Death in the year 2013, he also revives Ichabod in the process. Now, equipped with modern weaponry and his iconic axe, Death is prepared to quite literally bring hell onto Earth. Abilities/Powers: Horseman Physiology: As one of the horsemen of the apocalypse, Abraham possesses many powers and enhanced traits. *'Immortality:' Being one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Abraham was practically granted immortality and possesses minimal invulnerability. He is capable of withstanding multiple gunshots and isn't fazed after being hit repeatedly with a shovel. However, gunshots do seem to temporarily stun him in his tracks.It's possible that the Horseman may possess a limited healing factor (hence him surviving various injuries, though he may not be able to regenerate severed limbs). It's implied the horseman has the power to kill nearly any being (being Death itself), as the angel Orion, fled after his weapon was destroyed rather than face the horseman. **'Restoration:' His axe was revealed to be the Totem of Death, therefore it can absorb energy from the undead who are loyal to him and that energy can be used to fully heal Abraham from major supernatural injuries, such as those from the Philosopher's Stone. *'Enhanced strength:' He also appears to have greatly enhanced strength, at superhuman levels. The moment a spell that was preventing him from escaping was broken, he was able to rip apart several large chains that were restraining him with ease. He could also wield his colt M4A1 with a single hand without suffering any recoil. Abraham has punched or kicked humans, particularly Ichabod on all their altercations, with enough force to easily lift them off their feet and send them flying backward. *'Enhanced durability:' Abraham appears to be much more durable than the average human as he was able to withstand multiple gunshots and being impaled with numerous fences to the chest without much fuss. He also was not fazed when Ichabod repeatedly hit him with a shovel. *'Telepathy:' The Horseman has also demonstrated the ability to utilize Andy Brooks as a translator, being able to communicate through him to others. *'Enchantment:' The horseman is able to heat up his axe to 500 degrees at will in order to cauterize the wound of the victim's head every time he decapitates his victims. He has also shown that he can heat other weapons, such as a throwing axethat he attempted to kill Ichabod with. *'Shape-shifting:' The Horseman was shown to shapeshift into a police officer after putting on a different head in place of his original head. This ability may relate to the profession of the head he was wearing at the time, able to disguise himself as whatever the previous head was in life. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Abraham is also very good in unarmed combat as well. Utilising a combination of grappling procedures and powerful blows. His hand to hand combat skills allows him to quickly best Ichabod when he attacked him with a shovel while bare handed, easily parrying crane attacks and then powerfully punching him twice to the ground. *'Weapon proficiency:' In his human life, Abraham was very interested in fencing and took fencing lessons. As a continental army soldier, Abraham received extensive training in swordsmanship and became an exceptionally skilled swordsman and a very focused confident and accomplished duelist. His swordsmanship greatly rivals, if not surpasses that of Ichabod, evidenced when he easily fought on par with and even defeated Ichabod in a sword duel as a human and later as the horsemen of death without his skull, showing his skills in swordsmanship had not decreased despite rarely fighting with a sword, albeit it should be noted that Ichabod had not been fighting to kill Abraham in their first duel and in their second sword fight, Abraham had an advantage due to Ichabod not knowing his skills and later when Ichabod was angered and recklessly charged at him. However, after becoming a Hessian, the broadaxe became Abraham's primary weapon and he is able to wield it with immense proficiency, as shown when he disarmed the Kindred and overpowered Ichabod when they dueled in the past when Abraham was at full power with his head intact, but Ichabod was somehow able to defeat Abraham in their third and fourth fight when Abraham wielded his axe while he wielded a sword. When it came to discovering modern day firearms, Abraham would simply fire wildly at his targets but nevertheless uses it to a quite devastating effect. However, he has gotten better at aiming over time as he became more experienced, allowing him to accurately shoot at even moving targets. Jason Vorhees(Friday the 13th) Jason Voorhees was born on June 13th, 1946 in Crystal Lake, New Jersey to Pamela and Elias Voorhees. Jason was born with severe deformities and was mentally retarded. His father left Jason and his mother soon after he was born and his mother kept him away from most of society during his childhood. In 1957 Pamela got a job as a cook at Camp Crystal Lake where she let Jason attend during the day. One day he nearly drowned due to the negligence of two camp counselors. Jason disappeared and thinking he was dead, Pamela killed the two counselors the next year. The camp shut down after that and any attempt to reopen it was stopped by Pamela. In 1979 there was another attempt to reopen the camp ending with Pamela killing all of the people who tried to open it except one who decapitated her with a machete. After his mother died, Jason reemerged from the lake and from that point on began stalking and killing people at Camp Crystal Lake. Jason kept terrorizing the area for decades and seemed to always come back to life even when people were sure he was dead. Jason killed anyone who he encountered and progressively through being killed and coming back to life, again and again, became zombie like and resembled a walking corpse and tried to kill every member of his family for an unknown reason. In 2010, Jason got captured by the US government, who, after several failed attempts to kill him, froze him in Crystal Lake. Years later in 2499, the Earth has become inhospitable. A group of teenagers and their professor who are on a field trip to Earth discovered Jason on brought them onto their ship where he is resurrected by a damaged medical machine and brought back to life before going on a killing spree. Ultimately, Jason was ejected out of an airlock, and crashed back to Earth. Abilities/Powers: *'Superhuman Strength:' Jason in Part 2 was shown to have some sort of enhanced strength capable of impaling victims with ease and was capable of breaking out a window with a single shot and his fist was barely formed and within Part III was capable of crunching someone's head while lifting them and later throwing said 100+ pound man through a window. *'Supernatural Durability:' As an undead Jason now has beyond superhuman durability able to endure and tank virtually anything thrown at him from taking revolver shots and even surviving a motorboat repellor to the face. *'Stealth (Stalk/Super Speed):' Jason can seemingly appear near his victims through means of walking, he can easily slip in and out of areas undetected. This is best seen in Part VIII when Jason kills Charles. He can swim at incredible speeds, completely unrestricted by water resistance. He can make himself go unnoticed in his surroundings, allowing him to freely act without being noticed. *'Revanant Zombie Physiology:' After being resurrected from a lightning bolt strike caused by Tommy Jarvis stabbing his corpse with a metal rod, Jason was accidentally brought back to life as an Undead but unlike the usual Zombies, Jason doesn't want to eat human flesh nor crave anything like usual zombies but instead Jason Voorhees has kept his human personality and kept his former memories intact meaning now he is just a Zombie with intelligence. *'Immortality:' After becoming a revenant zombie in Part VI (Part 6), Jason has become functionally immortal, which means he does not age with physical injuries and illness that would have killed a normal human would eventually heal and won't truly affect him not even headshots can stop him in his zombie form. *'Regeneration:' Jason after becoming a Revenant Zombie now possesses a unique ability to regenerate any lost and damaged tissue at an accelerated rate. As a result, he can sustain bullet and knife wounds and be essentially unaffected by them. This ability allows him to recover from any fatal injuries that are physically caused to him. So in the logical sense, He can only be incapacitated such as being chained to the bottom of Crystal Lake but even still he will be almost and always be restored to "perfect" health, his constantly changing state of deformity can be attributed to his constant regeneration. This regeneration, however, is not perfect, as Jason still possesses an undead, desiccated appearance of exposed bones and deteriorating tissue. Technically being undead, his body is not affected by existing detrimental contaminants. He has complete immunity to all kinds of poison, virus, disease, bacteria, etc. (However, it's not fully known how he can still be sedated as proven when Freddy had possessed Freeburg was able to render him unconscious with two syringes, and at some point, in the future, Jason was kept imprisoned via a combination of chained restraints and some unknown sedative substance administered to him by an I.V.) 'Weapons of Choice:' Hessian Axe (Death) A steel battle axe, this tool is the iconic weapon of the Horseman. One side is a steel axe head designed for chopping, while the other is a smaller one better suited for mroe accurate but less damaging chops. Also, the blade will heat up whenever it comes in contact with flesh, as to cauterize the wounds it inflicts and prevent blood from spilling onto the battlefield. Machete(Jason) A machete is a large, heavy-bladed knife about 18 inches in length used in many tropical areas, most notably Latin America and Africa. The machete is used as a tool for cutting brush and harvesting sugar cane, as well as opening coconuts and other tough fruits and nuts. The machete is also commonly used as a weapon, particularly amongst militias and rebels in Africa and Latin America, and is often issued to military units operating in tropical areas. 'X-factors:' 'Experience:' Jason: Jason has decades of experience around Crystal Lake, slaughterigng teenagers who decide to venture into his domain. He also has limited experience in space in 2499 where he also went on a killing spree. Death: Death really suffers here as he hasn't had that much experience in life, and in becoming literally Death only really has been around for a couple of years at this point. 'Brutality:' Jason: Jason will stalk, kill, split open, and terrorize anyone that he comes into contact with. He has no qualms with slaughtering many people for no reason other than to go on a killing spree. Death: Being the literal incarnation of mortality, Death has no problems with killing anyone in his way. But really there is no evidence of him doing anything more than just killing them. 'Training:' Jason: Jason has no training whatsoever spending most of his existence in Crystal Lake alone, or killing random teenagers. Death: Death has limited training from the American Revolution and the Continental Army, but after that, he has no training whatsoever, and after being revived in 2013 he really just went on killing. 'Speed:' Jason: Jason isn't the fastest man in the world, as he is ususally seen just walking slowly around until he reaches his target. But he is quite the fast swimmer ironically, with almost no resistance to the water at all. Death: Death on horseback is quite fast, being able to reach speeds that any normal horse would provide. On foot he is actually quite mobile compared to Jason, being seen runnning and moving pretty quickly even when he isn't running. 'Intelligence:' Jason: Jason is essentially mentally retarded, but has shown that he can display some tactical ability in setting traps, silencing victims to avoid detection, having perfect directional ability in the Lake etc. Death: Death has shown remarkable intelligence in that he has learned to use modern weaponry quite easily, is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and can come up with plans quite easily. But his tactics leave something to be desired as he is usually seen charging on horseback unless terrain prevents him from doing so. Voting/Situation This battle will take Place in Crystal Lake, where Jason will be dragging around one of his newly killed victims. Death strolls in on his horse and just so happens to be looking for the same person Jason killed. This person was assigned to retreive artifacts critical to Moloch's invasion of the world. This is where Death will charge in, beginning the battle. Format 1: Detailed edge based vote with good grammar and that is just a couple of words or a sentence. Format 2: 7 sentence pargraph detailing why you believe a certain warrior will win. X-factors are not required in your vote but are appreciated as I do spend a while with them. I hold the final say as to whether a vote counts or not, guidelines not withstanding.Voting will end when I am satisfied the the quality and quantity of votes. And most importantly HAVE FUN with your votes. Battle Prologue, Crystal Lake " God damn it I'm gonna die for some ugly demon!", yelled Phil Swift, a man running for his life. You see he had been foolish enough to bound himself to Moloch, a powerful demon and decided to go on a mission in Crystal Lake. There were artifacts there that would boost Moloch's power to unimaginable levels. All he had to do was find them and he would be free right? But what neither of these men knew is that there was a supernatural presence there, ready to slaughter all who trespassed on his land. Phil was ambushed by Jason Vorhees, the silent, machete-wielding butcher, who swung his machete just over his head. It caused Phil to panic, and run towards an abandoned farm house, where he stopped to hide. *erratic breathing* " He's gone, thank god that I-". *crack* *thunder*. The sound of rain shushed him momentarily and shocked him so much that he fell onto to a pitchfork that knocked over a lantern hanging in the building. The fire seeped into every crevice in the building that it could and just before the smoke could envelope him, he was dragged out forcibly by an unknown hand. At first he was overjoyed that someone had saved him but looked up in fear at who it was. " N-no please don't k-kill me" But Jason had never been merciful before then and he wasn't about to start now. This time as he swung it landed squarely on his shoulder, making Phil scream in pain and anguish. If Jason could smile for him, he would have, this was always his favorite part, the screaming. Then he swung again, cleaving his head half way through and getting the blade stuck in his skull. Now it was time to dispose of the body... Moloch's Lair Moloch wasn't very happy that his little helper was taking so long to contact him about the artifacts. It had already been a week and Phil was two days late. He was beginning to tire of his constant excuses and delays that dampened his plan for world domination. " I should have never trusted that mere mortal to acquire items of such importance. I should have just claimed his soul like all the others! He has FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!" Moloch punches his makeshift throne so hard that it crumbles into dust. He then agonizes for several minutes on what his next move will be. " I can't send another filthy mortal, they'll just fail me again." Then in a stroke of "genius" he realized what he had to do. " I know! I'll send Death to take care of this, he can do it easily. But where is he? Still in Sleepy Hollow?" Sleepy Hollow As it so happened, Death was in Sleepy Hollow, still on one of Moloch's most important quests. He had been chasing Katrina Crane, his arch enemy Ichabod Crane's beloved. She was quite the challenge to track down, as she had multiple powers to throw him off. And even when she was caught, it wasn't over, as she still had quite the offensive array of powers as well. But with determination ( and a weak amount of Jincan poison) Death was able to overcome the powerful witch. But instead of just bringing her back to Moloch's lair like he was supposed to, the man beneath the headless beast Abraham Van Brunt had other plans. He wanted to do the ultimate disservice to Ichabod by taking her for his own. But just as he went to leave, an apparition like figure appeared before him. " Ah- I see you have finally captured Mrs. Crane. We can keep her in the cabin for now, but you are needed for a different purpose." Moloch's projection waved his hand showing a dark, damp lake with a full moon over it. " This is Crystal Lake which is in a place called New Jersey. You no doubt know of our mortal friend, Mr. Swift who's mission was to retrieve items which would boost my powers considerably. But he has gone silent, and we can't afford to wait any longer as our enemies are getting stronger as well. It is your job to finish what he started. I will provide you a map so that you can find your way there but after that, you will be left alone. Do not disappoint me." Though he could not express it, Abraham, the embodiment of Death itself, was seething with rage. He'd worked this hard to take Katrina for himself and now he was being taken from her again." This had better be the last thing I must do to be with her, or I will leave for her anyways" he thought to himself. Crystal Lake, 12 hours later It had actually taken Death much less time than he thought to reach the lake, as he took several short cuts that cut his travel time in half. But as soon as he got there, apprehension began to set in as multiple noises went off around him. Owls hooting, sticks breaking, rain and thunder surrounded his being and shocked his system. But being the silent, almost emotionless man he was, Death wasn't affected by that much. He was more angry than anything, having to waste his time getting yet another "important" object for Moloch. But just as he was about to drift off into his own conflicted thoughts, he heard the sound of swimming in the lake beside him. But the whatever was in the water was no normal human. This person was moving unnaturally fast through the water, as if there was no resistance to it whatsoever. It only took him about 10-15 seconds to go through the entire width of the Lake which astonished the Horseman. The figure then reached the shore and raised up a machete, and began to walk quite slowly on land seemingly oblivious of the Horseman's presence. He looked pretty odd, with a hockey mask covering his face and had a very baggy jacket and pants. This ''had ''to be what stopped that mere mortal before, as he looked like a formidable foe. But then it was confirmed as the large man dragged something or some''one ''across the shore. It was the body of Phil Swift, Moloch's mortal retriever. Death knowing he had the mobility and element of surprise against him, decided to charge straight towards the ghoulish figure. Now no longer oblivious the masked man, Jason Vorhees was startled by the sudden charge and immediately reacted by swinging his machete as fast as he could. He missed Death entirely, but Jason wasn't so lucky. He was knocked about 5 feet backwards by Death's axe. Shocked for less than a second, he simply stood back up, ready to fight again. This time it was Death's turn to be unlucky as Jason struck his horse, knocking him down. Death then realized that it would make it much harder to fight Jason on horseback, and that he would need to directly combat him. But after he got off the horse, Jason was nowhere to be seen. But what could be seen were his footsteps. They extended across a length of about half a mile down a skinny trail which led to a large ditch. In other words it was a dead end, and Death had ran right into it. But with his unfamiliarity to the land, he hadn't realized it yet. Jason on the other hand slowly and silently approached him in an eerie fashion. He then raised his machete, swung and landed about 3 inches into Death's shoulders. Death, not prepared for this immediately flipped around and beat Jason with the smaller part of his axe, dislodging the machete in his arm, and forcing Jason back. The machete landed before Jason's feet and both of them silently squared each other up. Then after a couple seconds of silence, they then went back to their struggle. For the third time they began a charge at each other and their weapons connect onto each other. The two became virtually motionless as both attempted to push the other over. Death realized first that this would be useless to continue and drew his axe back. Jason then again marched towards him swinging multiple times. The first few swings were utter misses as Death easily avoided them. But not paying attention to his surroundings, he backed himself straight into the ditch. He was completely stuck. Jason seizing the opportunity, then stabbed Death straight in the stomach thinking this would end the battle right there. But to his astonishment, it didn't seem to phase his headless opponent whatsoever. Death then took his own advantage, pushing Jason effortlessly. He then pulled the machete out of his stomach and snapped it in two. Jason was weaponless, and he even he knew that this wouldn't end well. But not being one to give up, Jason still could give Death some trouble before his inevitable demise. Raising his fists he was ready to give his all in this last stand. He grappled Death's axe with one hand which made it impossible for him to use it effectively. He then punched Death repeatedly with his other with such force, that Death was quickly losing grip of it. Trying to prevent this, Death then pulled on his end to try to rip off Jason's hand. But this backfired as Jason was still bringing in a battery of punches which allowed him to grab the axe for him self. Deciding that he would be no better off with the axe, he threw it behind him and again squared up to Death himself. Jason threw a right hook to Death's side, but was intercepted and grappled close to the ground. Almost being forced to the earth. Jason grabbed his enemy's arm, and threw him to the side. Not phased, Death kicked Jason's legs out from beneath him and punched him three times.While Jason was too busy trying to get up, it allowed Death time to grab his axe. Jason dazed from the barrage of attacks he just received, finally got up with some difficulty. But as her was about to turn around, he was decapitated, killing him instantly. His body slumped with a loud thud, yet no blood came out. Death simply walked away, leaving Jason to rot there. Now it was time to get Moloch's quest done and over with, so he could finally be with his beloved, Katrina. Expert's Opinion Jason may be one tough son of a bitch, but really that's all he had going for him. Death was overall the better warrior in almost every way. He had better intelligence,mobilty, strategy, and training that utterly outclassed Jason. And as for weaponry, not only was the Hessian Axe better weapon, it was being used by a more competent warrior who is quite proficient in combat. Category:Blog posts